After the Lying Game
by ValiantRed600
Summary: It was had happened after the episode "The Lying Game"


This is basically what happens after the episode "The Lying Game"

Chelsea Daniels: Raven Baxter you're under arrest

Raven Baxter: Chelsea I asked you if had the keys to these handcuffs, and you know, you're not a real cop

Chelsea Daniels: Wait since I'm not a real police officer does this mean I won't get fired for not having the keys.

Raven Baxter: You handcuffed me and you don't have the keys.

Chelsea Daniels: In the police business we call it arrested.

Raven Baxter: Get the keys me out of this cuffs, (looking back seeing she's interrupting the class) O snap!

Mr. Grozowtiski: Please pretend your not hear this is better then what I was going to teach.

Chelsea Daniels: I think I can get you the keys by the end of the day.

Raven Baxter: No I have detention today.

Mr. Grozowtski: Oooo, what crime did Mrs. Baxter commit now

Raven Baxter: Are you calling me a criminal

Mr. Grozowtski: Well you got arrested by a person who's only a cop for what three days, now and you have detention, so yeah

Chelsea Daniels: Last week Raven though the janitor was really talent scout for undercover superstar so she was dancing on the table.

Mr. Grozowtski: That's really stupid, Undercover superstar is for singing not dancing.

Raven Baxter: Okay I'm out of here, (walks over to the door trying to open it, and struggles for like a minute or two till Eddie opens it for her).

Theme Song

Cory Baxter: Why do we have to go on this stupid field trip, to the museum its boring?

Larry: I don't know you only asked that a hundred times, (they walk in).

Mrs. Boutin: Hello boys and girls I'm Mrs. Boutin, I own this museum, just sign in on the attendance sheet and you can explore any part of the museum.

Cory Baxter: (Whispering to Larry) she serious we can sneak out

Larry: No way Cory, it is our American Duty to study and work hard in school, we can't just sneak out, what would are parents think.

Cory Baxter: (Outside) see I though you we should sneak out.

Larry: I think this is a bad idea, what are we suppose to do now

Angry Person #1: (Walking by) I told you we can't go to the stupid Giants game today

Angry Person #2: Fine if you're so against it, (Walks off to the boys) here have two tickets to the game enjoy yourself.

Cory Baxter: See now we have something to do.

Larry: Let's go Giants to the game.

Bayside Hallway

Eddie Thomas: (He, is walking by with Chelsea and Raven), so Raven how you don't with you hands behind your back.

Raven Baxter: It's a horrible, I couldn't write my essay in English, take my math test, and you don't want to know about what happened in chemistry.

Chelsea Daniels: Is that why I heard the alarm go off in the science classroom.

Raven Baxter: Chelsea it's not funny.

Chelsea Daniels: I know, I'm sorry

Raven Baxter: Detention today may be the highlight of my day, just sit in a boring classroom, and do nothing for an hour, haven't done that since I don't know yesterday.

Eddie Thomas: Yesterday?

Raven Baxter: Yeah, that idiot hall monitor Emmet, gave me detention all week for dancing on the tables.

Emmet: (Behind her), What did you call me?

Raven Baxter: Where do you come from

Emmet: I'll ask the questions around here, what's with the handcuffs, your really going a jail.

Raven Baxter: No, I.

Emmet: Don't interrupt me, I find you in violation of several school codes; you'll coming with me to my office.

Raven Baxter: You have an office, and we have a school code.

Emmet: Of course, you don't know, you never pay attention, which is why you're always, in detention. (Grabs her by the handcuffs, and takes her away). Al right you have the right to remain silent.

Raven Baxter: Now I know what its like to get arrested.

AT & T Park

Cory Baxter: (They are in the front row of homerun territory), I can't believe someone who give up front row seats to the game.

Larry: Do you think they will notice we're gone.

Cory Baxter: Man, is that all you can think about, try to enjoy the game.

Larry: I'm just saying.

Museum:

Mrs. Applebum: Where are Cory and Larry?; I can't see anything since I lost both my contexts, (looks over and sees two boys that could look like them from the back). O there they are, they must really be interested in the museum.

Bayside Emmet's Office

Emmet: (Sitting at his office desk), you are being charged with inappropriate behavior, inappropriate jewelry, talking back, teasing, and o of course resisting arrest. Mrs. Baxter with these crimes, you are looking at hours and hours in detention.

Raven Baxter: You're kidding me right, resisting arrest.

Emmet: Do I look like I'm kidding that detention today, instead of one hours I making it five.

Raven Baxter: Five hours, in detention.

Emmet: I didn't finish. Its Friday starting Monday is another week of detention all three hours.

Raven Baxter: What I was really under arrest I would get a judge's say.

Emmet: Okay Guilty, now get out of my office. (Raven leaves) they fear me.

AT & T Park

Umpire: (It shows the score board the Giants are wining 3 to 1, in the top of ninth inning, with a man on first and third, it shows the game the pitcher throws the ball, the batter misses). Strike three, you'll out.

Crowd: Yes! (Cheering)

Larry: (To Cory), after the game we go back.

Cory Baxter: I know, but don't ruin a nice moment. (The next batter hits the ball right towards the boys, and the outfield is there to catch it), Its coming to us, I got it, (puts his mitt out and catches the ball), I got it I finally caught I ball, (holds it up and the crowd and Larry see it). Look Larry.

Crowd: Boo…. (Booing him)

Cory Baxter: (Realizing what he did), wait am minute I didn't real I would have, (seeing the stadium, where it shows when he caught, the ball, there is an X on his face and underneath him it reads, "PUBLIC ENEMY # 1" the crowd starts booing him some more.)

Larry: Now you've done it.

Bayside cafeteria.

Chelsea Daniels: Hey Ray, how's it going?

Raven Baxter: Are you serious, how's it going, well over the past month, it got humiliated on TV show, humiliated trying to get on a TV show, a week of detention, grounded, arrested, and of course handcuffed.

Chelsea Daniels: Ray, getting grounded and detention isn't something new to you.

Raven Baxter: Chelsea you'll really irritating me, (she starts to have a vision, in the vision she sees Cory and Larry running away,

Larry: Come on Cory the schools goanna find out we that had ditched.

Raven Baxter: (The vision ended), I see I'm not the only Baxter rebel in the house.

Chelsea Daniels: Who else, your dad, because I had one of his salads the other day, and I don't think it he cooked it himself.

Raven Baxter: No, not my dad, (thinks about what Chelsea said), what? (A short break) Cory and Larry are skipping school.

Chelsea Daniels: I thought Cory was student of the month.

Raven Baxter: And what am I than?

Eddie Thomas: Apparently your student of detention, (Raven gives him an evil eye). Well Ferris Bueller had to be student of the month once.

Raven Baxter: Never mind that I just want to eat my sandwich, (leans down and eats with her mouth). I think I just get my lunch from the water fountain for today.

Streets of San Francisco

Larry: (Exactly like in the vision), Come on Cory the schools goanna find out we that had ditched.

Cory Baxter: Not if we catch up, pretend we are in gym, this may be the fastest we ever ran the track.

Larry: We're only running fast to escape the angry fans of the game, (showing the fans chasing after them). How do you think your folks will react to this?

Cory Baxter: How will my parents ever find out?

Larry: The game you made the Giants lose today, the video cameras saw us.

The Chill Grill

Victor Baxter: (Walking by, as the TV is on and people are watching the game). What's the score?

Man: We're up 3 to 1.

Victor Baxter: Got it, (walks away)

TV: And this should just able do it, (shows the outfielder, then it shows Cory took the ball), wait now some fan took it away for him, (the people start to frown), the game is no longer over, and the Dodgers are leading 4 to 3.

People: What!

Bayside Gym

Raven Baxter: (They are playing soccer) At least there is one thing I can do today.

P.E. Substitute: (Blowing a whistle), Girl in green, that's a penalty, you can't use your hands in the game.

Raven Baxter: My hands I'm handcuffed behind back.

P.E. Substitute: Don't make excuses, just sit in the penalty box

Outside the Museum

Larry: (he and Cory are gasping for their breath), I think we lost them.

Cory Baxter: Finally lets sneak back in, side, (they sneak in threw the window), we made it.

Mrs. Applebum: (Walking by) Boys we are just about to leave did you enjoy the museum.

Cory Baxter: I feel as if we just got here.

Mrs. Applebum: Good what did you boys learn today?

Larry: What didn't we learn, about?

Mrs. Applebum: Well the class will discuss what we learned out back at the classroom. Come on boys. (They walk with her).

Outside the Detention Room.

Raven Baxter: (Walking towards the room), and I thought this school day would never end, now I only five more hours to go, and I get to spend them in detention, (Ends the room, looks around and sits down).

Mrs. Dornellas: You again Raven; I get to spend five hours with you.

Raven Baxter: Mrs. Dornellas, where is everyone.

Mrs. Dornellas: Its just you today, Raven. I guess everyone else decided to follow the rules and enjoy their weekend, now no talking you should now the rules by now.

Mrs. Applebum's Classroom

Ethan: And that's basically what I learned today.

Mrs. Applebum: Thank you Ethan, you may sit down. Cory you'll up.

Cory Baxter: (Standing up) Well today, me and Larry.

Mrs. Applebum: Wait you and Larry learned together, why don't you both explain.

Larry: (Standing up), well um today we learned that. (The Fire drill rings).

Mrs. Applebum: Oh, I forgot about the fire drill today, everyone form a single line.

Baxter House

Cory Baxter: (Walking in with Larry) I told you we would get away with it.

Larry: But you cost us the game.

Cory Baxter: Shh! It was an accident, as long as our parents don't see the sport section we'll be fine.

Larry: But what are we goanna let Mrs. Applebum we learned about today.

Cory Baxter: I got it all figured out, we look up what we could of learned about at the museum on the internet, and look up stuff about what we could of learned, nobody will ever know.

Victor Baxter: (He walks in), Hey guys how was the museum?

Cory Baxter: After leaving that place dad, I felt, like I was part of a big impact.

Victor Baxter: That's great son, tell me all about it.

Cory Baxter: How about we save it till dinner, I got a lot of homework to do.

Victor Baxter: Its Friday.

Cory Baxter: By homework, I meant video games to play, it's my homework. (He and Larry go up)

Victor Baxter: That explains his grades.

Detention Room

Mrs. Dornellas: Okay detention is over.

Raven Baxter: Finally I'm free (walks out of the room, till she is attack by police officers).

Janitor: That's her officers.

Raven Baxter: (The cops place another pair of handcuffs on her), what are you don't, I didn't do anything, you're the janitor that undercover for the bugs, and why are you placing another pair of handcuffs on me, I'm already handcuffed.

Police Officer #1: What do you think we were born yesterday, this handcuffs, are fake the come right off.

Raven Baxter: What, wait what are you doing to me.

Police Officer #2: Raven Baxter you're under arrest!

Raven Baxter: No!

**IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA OF WHY RAVEN UNDER ARREST SUMMIT IT UNDER A REVIEW PLEASE AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE**


End file.
